Je te fais entièrement confiance
by Sarenku
Summary: Il m'est tombé dessus par hasard. J'étais qu'une coquille vide dont le contenu avait été enlever en un coup. Mais son sourire si scintillant et sa joie de vivre, a fait la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, je suis nouvelle sur ce site et c'est la première fois que je poste une fanfiction XD. Je n'avais posté avant aujourd'hui car je gardai toutes mes histoires pour moi et c'est une de mes amies qui m'a proposé, ou plutôt forcé (oui je suis soumise XD) à poster sur se site. Ce n'est que le prologue que j'ai fais mes j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Prologue :

Dans ce monde, il existe différents types de personnes. Il y a des personnes qui naissent dans la misère, d'autre dans la fortune. Des personnes qui feront tous pour être riches : gagner au loto, obtenir une promotion, se marier avec une personnes ayant beaucoup d'argent ou encore faire du chantage. Les tueurs, les kidnappeurs, les violeurs, les voleurs, les cannibales etc... Tous ces criminels ont tous un but précis de leurs actes : pour le plaisir, pour l'argent, pour la survie et d'autre raison dont je ne connais pas.

Ce monde est cruel.

Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai vu le monde comment il est vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme, on essaye de nous faire croire que la vie est rose et que les gentils gagneront toujours. Mais, horrible. L'argent mène souvent au sang.

Pourtant je devais être heureux de ma vie. J'avais tous ce que je voulais, il fallait juste que je clasue des doigts et je l'avais. J'avais grande maison avec des domestiques, des parents qui m'aime et un grand frère protecteur mais génial.

Mais c'est quand « ce » jour là est arrivé que j'ai compris que tout n'est pas parfait.

Le prédateur de l'Homme c'est l'Homme lui même.

C'est l'Homme qui a créé ce monde dans le quel nous vivons. Si tous ces malheur arrive c'est à cause de l'Homme.

Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré ce jour là, je ne sais pas qui je serais en ce moments. J'aurai fais des choix différents. J'aurais vu les gens différemment. Je n'aurais vu le monde que de son mauvais côté.

Je préfère arrêter d'imaginer à ce que j'aurais pu être et penser à ce que j'ai vécu avec « lui ».

* * *

Sarenku: Alors ?

Sasuke : Quoi alors ?

Sarenku : Bah est-ce que c'est bien ?

Sasuke :...je ne ferais aucun commentaire...

Naruto : Tu viens d'en faire un.

Sasuke et Sarenku :...

Naruto: Quoi ?

Sasuke: Faites un don d'une review contre la débilité du Dobe qui est malheureusement inguérissable.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 1 de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

C'était un jour assez ensoleillé, je jouait avec mon grand frère dans le jardin pendant que ma mère était parti dehors et mon père à son travail.

Ma famille est constituait de 4 personnes dont moi. Mon père du nom de Fugaku Uchiwa, ma mère Mikoto Uchiwa, mon grand frère Itachi Uchiwa, qui a 4 ans de plus que moi et enfin moi Sasuke Uchiwa. Nous avons aussi un majordome du Kakashi Hatake, qui de mes plus lointain souvenirs à toujours travaillait dans le manoir.

Ayant que 3 ans à l'époque, je ne sortais quasiment jamais de notre manoir et je n'étais qu'en contact qu'avec ma famille et nos domestiques. Les invités qui venaient, n'étaient que des hommes d'affaires et ce n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Alors lorsque mon frère était libre, il jouait avec moi pour pas que je me sent seul. Je riais et courrais tout le temps dans la maison, je fessais quelques bêtises, mais jamais rien de grave, après tout j'étais un enfant, il était normal que j'en fasse.

On jouait à cacha-cache dans notre immense jardin et c'était lui qui devait me trouver. Au moment où il a commencé décompter, j'ai couru à toute vitesse vers le fond notre jardin et je me suis caché dans un coin. Je m'était mis entre deux gros buissons et j'avais eu du mal à passer.

Puis tout d'un coup, j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre derrière moi, je me suis rapproché de ce bruit en écartant les branches des buisson, et lorsque je pu enfin voir ce qu'était, la première chose que j'ai vu était du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Puis ce sont deux hommes qui était entrain de parler, je n'entendait pas leurs discussion, mais lorsqu'il se sont un peu écarter, j'ai pu voir le visage sans vie d'une femme par terre. Un des deux hommes, qui tenait un pistole, avait donné de l'argent à l'autre homme pour ensuite partir. L'homme restant a mis des gants et a porte le corps de la femme.

Mais sans faire exprès, à ce moment-là, j'ai reculé ce qui a fait du bruit. Quand l'homme s'est tourné vers moi et m'a vu, il a posé la femme par terre et s'est dirigé vers moi. J'étais tellement terrifié que

je n'ai pas bougé et il m'a attrapé. Puis il a regardé derrière moi, pour voir le manoir et m'a assommé avec son pistole.

La dernière chose que j'ai entendu c'est mon frère qui m'appelait.

Deux semaines plus tard, la police m'avait retrouvé dans le sous-sol d'une maison entouré de cadavre. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce à part, moi et l'homme qui m'a kidnappé. Cette homme s'est d'ailleurs suicidé quand la police est arrivé, donc maintenant, je suis le seul à être au courant. Depuis ce jour, j'ai complètement changé . Je souriais plus, je ne riais plus, je ne m'amusais plus. Mon frère faisait tout pour rendre le sourire mais en vain...

Ma mère était désespérée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mon père m'avait fais prendre des rendez-vous chez le psychologue, mais il n'avait aucun changement. Je ne lui parlais jamais.

Puis un jour, alors que je me baladais dans le jardin, sous la surveillance de Kakashi , j'ai aperçu un masque par terre. Je l'ai ramassé et j'ai remarqué que s'était un masque de renard. J'ai regardé autour de moi et quand j'ai levé la tête, je l'ai aperçu.

Celui qui a changé ma vie.

Sarenku : Voilà ! Chapitre1 terminé !

Sasuke : Mais c'est quoi ce passé ?!

Sarenku : Bah c'est ton passé...

Naruto : J'y suis même pas...

Sarenku : Mais si, très bientôt.

Sasuke : Hey m'ignore pas.

Sarenku : Je réconforte Naru si tu vois pas.

Sasuke : Mh.

Sarenku : Pff, maintenant il boude. Pour réconforter nos deux idiots une petite reviews ne serait pas de refus.

Naruto : Et merci pour la review et pour le favoris ! Faux pas oublier de remercier les gens.


End file.
